


Dreaming of Rabbits

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [69]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Stiles, Teasing, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words rabbit, chase and yearn.





	Dreaming of Rabbits

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/175112254039/yay-i-managed-to-write-a-drabble-this-one-was)

Stiles smiled as he watched Derek’s paws twitch and kick in his sleep. He felt a slight yearning to be able to run with Derek, free like that. Though, maybe not in dreams. 

Finally, Derek woke up. He gave a long stretch, licked Stiles on the cheek, then shifted back to his human form and sprawled out in bed.

“Good dream?” Stiles asked.

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Derek said, looking away.

“So, you mean you  _ weren’t _ just chasing a rabbit in your sleep?”

Stiles laughed as he was hit in the chest with a pillow.


End file.
